Pick you up
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Aoi swallowed and laid in the bed before screaming in the pillows of Arata's room. He had been the one who had searched for it. He needed this. Arata would take care of him. He just had to let him. And that wasn't something easy to do for him. With a sigh, he got up and started going through Arata's drawers to get the things that they needed. Pet Play Kink NSFW


Hello!~ Well, I certainly didn't expect to post another fic like this so soon. But uggh the what if that they posted totally forced me to, i couldn't stop thinking about it xD So I did~ Now I can finally focus on the other things that I was writing before xD Look, I'm not sorry. I'm ashamed about this, but not sorry. I would do it again xD  
Anyway, in case you haven't read the tags, AraAoi, PWP, Pet Play kink.  
I hope that you enjoy it~

* * *

**_Pick you up_**

Aoi moaned into the kiss. Arata chuckled and stopped, tracing his lips with his finger. He pushed a bit on it, until Aoi opened his mouth and started licking it. He continued doing it for a few seconds until Arata pulled out, giving him a quick kiss in the top of his head.

"I'll take a quick shower. Get ready meanwhile."

With that, Arata disappear from the room. Aoi swallowed and laid in the bed before screaming in the pillows of Arata's room. He had been the one who had searched for it. He needed this. Arata would take care of him. He just had to let him. And that wasn't something easy to do for him.

With a sigh, he got up and started going through Arata's drawers to get the things that they needed.

-o—

When Arata got of the bath and entered the room he spotted Aoi immediately. He was waiting at the feet of the bed, on his knees. He was just on his underwear and his shirt was unbuttoned, leaving almost all of his body exposed. On the bed, there were already the items that they would use, a headband with dog ears, and a plug similar to a dog's tail. Arata inspected them while Aoi maintained his eyes on the floor.

"Aoi."

He got in front of him and put the ears on his head. They matched his hair color. Had it not been for his quick hold on his chin, he would have probably duck his head in shame.

"Well, let's try something easy. As a warm up for both of us, okay? Aoi-kun, give me your hand."

"..." Aoi lowered his head, looking at the floor once again.

Arata gave him a few seconds, but when there was no response he talked again. "We don't have to do it..."

"N-No, wait! I want to do this! Just… Give me. Give me a second."

He took a deep breath before looking at him again.

"Aoi. Hand."

He curled his fingers while blushing, before lifting one of his hand and putting it on Arata's palm.

"That's a good pet."

He rubbed his hand for a bit, trying to make the other stop his anxiousness. Once he felt more relaxed, Arata moved away.

"Well, then, we should continue. Bend over the desk, I'll put your tail in."

Aoi shivered before getting up and going over the desk, putting his hands over it and getting in the position that Arata had told him to. He admired him, while the blonde got more and more embarrassed with every second that he had to stay on that position. Arata left a kiss on his nape before putting down his underwear.

He loved the small pant that got his way out of Aoi's mouth, when he opened the bottle of lube that he had taken from the drawer. He dropped a good amount in his fingers and pushed one of them inside of him.

"Ah! It's cold! Arata!"

"It'll warm up on a second, _don't whine._"

The first change of attitude in Arata. Aoi choked a moan at the way his voice had dropped and nodded. Arata continued lubing him, putting another finger in, pushing against Aoi's body resistance.

"Ah..."

He took deep breaths while adjusting. When those breaths became small moans, Arata started scissoring his fingers, stretching and reaching deeper inside of him.

"Ah...Hah...Arata..."

He moved in an irregular way, making him tense and moan suddenly.

"You should be stretched enough now..." He said, taking out his fingers and going back to the bed to get the tail. Aoi protested at the loss, making Arata chuckle.

He pushed the tip in and out to tease him, and then, slowly he pushed it inside in one go, letting him feel it all.

"Ara- Ah!~"

"There. You are all ready now." Once he was sure that he was adjusted to it, he helped him straighten up, smirking when Aoi moaned at the movement of the toy inside of him. Arata sat on the edge of the bed, while the other glared at him. "Aw, don't pout. Were you lonely today? Come here, I'll pet you for a while."

Aoi let go of the desk, and was about to go to him, but Arata snickered a bit while looking at him with piercing eyes. "How weird. Last time I checked, dogs walked in four legs."

The blonde brought one of his hands to his mouth to bite on it, hiding his face.

"You're not going to come here and tell me how much you missed me? Well, I guess that you don't want your treat, then. And I was quite excited to pass some time with you... What a shame."

"Arata-"

"Uh, I must be hearing things. Dogs don't talk."

"W-Wai…!"

"Last chance. Do it properly. Like a dog."

Aoi let go of his hand and bit his lip, before taking a deep breath and getting on his hands and knees and moving to the bed, letting out some gasped moans because of the friction inside of him. He raised his head to look at Arata and moved between his legs, whined and put his head under Arata's hand, looking to be patted.

He let out a small laugh before kissing him. "Good boy. I'm going to reward you now. Stay here. Close your eyes and bare your neck."

A tinkling sound was all that Aoi heard before Arata got on the floor at his side and put a collar on him. It was an orange one, with a small blue tag that had his name. Before adjusting it, he made Aoi open his eyes again, and looked at him with a bit of worry.

"Is it tight? You can talk to me."

"No. It's- it's fine. It doesn't hurt."

Aoi wanted to laugh. Even when he was doing all of that humiliating things to him, he didn't forget to show him how much he cared about him. He really was the one for him.

"Hm. Good." Arata gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran his hand through his hair, before lifting himself from the floor. "If you are my dog, it seemed fitted to give you a collar, right? Here, it has a leash, too. I'm gonna put it on you." That was quicker, since he didn't do anything with it, letting it fall in front of Aoi.

Arata sat on the bed again, smiling softly at the boy between his legs. Aoi was blushing while looking at the floor. He grabbed his chin, making him look at him again. "You're so adorable. Do you want something, Aoi?"

"K…Kiss…"

"A kiss? Of course. Here~"

After that he started leaving a trail of little kisses down his neck, passing his fingers through his hair. It was the affectionate moment of the play, where Arata could be gentle with Aoi. Aoi let out sighs at the soft touches, leaning his head over his tight to get more. It was a nice moment, when they could both relax.

A moment that was broken because Aoi tugged at his shirt, trying to call his attention.

"What's the matter, why are you whining?" He asked, while looking softly at him.

"The- The tail... Is coming off…"

"Ah, I see. I'll fix it." He left a peck on his forehead and turned him over.

He took the toy out gently, but slammed it back in. Before Aoi could even adjust, he repeated it. That had him whining and bucking his hips.

"Ag- again?!"

"Sorry~ Had to check that it wasn't going to happen again." He wasn't sorry. At all. His devilish smirk gave him away.

Arata went from soft touches, to kiss him passionately while trailing his hands down his body, grabbing his hips and pinching his nipples, barely letting him breath, making him dizzy from all the stimulation in his body. They were both getting riled up so fast. Arata could feel how his body reacted to the sounds and expressions from Aoi. It was all going smoothly, until he couldn't take it anymore and bit Arata's lip when he kissed him.

He clicked his tongue and got away from him. Even if he was extremely turned on by that, he had things to do first.

"Well, you always need a bit of discipline to train dogs, right? Come here." He pushed the leash to make Aoi get on his stomach over his lap. Once he accommodated, Arata pressed a finger down his spine, causing the blonde to shiver. Then he lifted one of his hands, before bringing it down on Aoi's ass, making him let out a high pitched moan and getting a grip on the sheets, and he repeated it a few times.

"What a shame. Just when I wanted to make you feel good."

"Ah- Hah…I'm sorry!"

He gave him a last swat before passing his fingers over the heated skin, the other panting and hiding his face. Arata couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed something.

"What? Are you rubbing against me? Are you really that needy? Let me see." He moved him from his lap to the bed, laying him on his back, letting his cock on display for him. "Oh~ You're red, and dripping here." He grabbed his member and squeezed, forcing out moans from the blonde, who covered his face with his arms. "You're holding it really good. Such a nice boy, taking everything I give you. Is it painful?"

He licked the tip of his length, prompting the other to thrash around and gasp at the sudden stimulation. "Aoi-kun tastes delicious. I'll reward you for taking your punishment so well."

He turned him over, making him support himself on his hands and knees, one hand going to pump his cock and the other rubbed his ass and hips.

He focused on his sounds, even when Aoi was feeling pleasure, he _still_ hadn't let go of everything. He was still controlling himself a bit. That needed to change.

The reason that they choose this type of play was because Aoi could be so self-destructive sometimes. He would get insecure over little things, and it would pile up for so long that it was really hard to get him out of that mind space later. Having to accept the praise, stop his overthinking, even with the humiliation that it entailed, all ended up making him feel refreshed, letting him gain back his strength to face the everyday life. If Arata had to do all of this to help him, he would. Besides, it wasn't as if he didn't get pleasure on it. He liked it too.

And they should be soon reaching that breaking point...

"What is this?" He let out a mocking laugh, forcing the blonde to lower his head in shame, letting out a choked sob. "Raising your ass when it feels good? What are you, a bitch on heat? Do you want to get fucked?"

That was it. Aoi went full on sobbing, forgetting absolutely all of his restrains, of his doubts, forgetting everything. "Please. Please, fuck me! Fuck me, Arata!"

"As you wish."

He put his weight over him, making it difficult to resist everything. Arata kissed him while taking roughly the dog tail, throwing it in the bed while Aoi screamed.

"Arata! Hurry!"

"Yes, yes. I'll fill you up soon, don't be so impatient." He took off his pants and looked for the bottle of lube that they used before, heating it up a bit this time, putting it over his length. Quickly, he thrust all of his cock inside of the blonde, both of them groaning at the sensation.

Arata didn't let him adjust to it, thrusting in and out rapidly, which made him moan so much, that some drool got over the bed. Noticing that, Aoi grabbed a pillow and hid his face, muffling his moans on it. It was too erotic, truly a unique sight. "Why are you self-conscious right now? You're so fucking beautiful…" Aoi bucked his hips and started moving on sync with his hard and rough thrusts.

Arata wanted to hear him. He pulled out, making him protest about the loss, and put him over him and kissed him, grabbing his hips and lowering him back on his cock. "There, ride me, feel all of me inside you. You take it so well. Is it good?" His voice was already hoarse, and he let out his moans in the other's ear.

"It- It is… Arata…Hah…Deeper, please-" He did just as he wanted, thrusting into him roughly, moving his hips to make him meet him. He was so close to releasing already. The way he clenched his insides and trapped him certainly weren't helping.

"Aoi, look at me." He stopped his movement, holding the blonde's hips tightly, made him pay attention to him. "You are my sparkling prince… My good boy. Try saying it. If you do, I'll let you cum. Go on."

"I..." Aoi started whimpering, and his moves soon started slowing, halting...

"I'm… I'm your-" Until Arata grabbed his hips and started bringing him up and down on his cock. "Ah! Ara- Arata!~ I'm-I'm your good boy! Let me- Hng!"

"Yes, you are. One more time. Ask me properly, too."

"I'm your good boy! Please, Ah- Arata! Hah~ Please, let me cum!" He put his hands on his shoulders, digging his nails on them, trying to hang onto whatever he could.

"Good. Here is your reward. You can cum whenever you want." He grabbed his hips and let them still, and started pounding into that sweet spot of his, making him moan without restraint. Aoi kissed him, muffling their moans.

Not much time happened before Aoi couldn't take it anymore and came between their bodies. The way he tightened had Arata spilling inside soon, too.

Aoi collapsed as soon as Arata got out of him. He started sobbing on his shoulder, while Arata rubbed at his sides, taking out of his head the headband, and patted him.

"You make me so proud." His sobs got louder with Arata's whispers. He hugged him and continue rubbing his sides and his back, Aoi finally letting himself unload all of his stress on him. "Just breathe. I'm here. I'm gonna be here for you."

He couldn't fight Aoi's demons for him. But he could help him get back on his feet, and face whatever may come to him. If he fell, he would be there to pick him up. Always.

When his crying calmed down he moved him, getting him more comfortable over the bed. "Are you back with me, Aoi?"

"Hm… Yeah."

"Do you want water?" He nodded with the little strength that he had, and he got up to get him some. "Should I prepare a bath?"

"Not now…Are you… okay?" Those pretty blue eyes of him were already closing, fighting to stay awake just a bit more.

"Yeah, I am." As soon as he got back on bed with the water Aoi leaned over him, trying to normalize his breaths while drinking. Arata started caressing his hair, making him relax. "What about you?"

"Great…"

"Was everything good?"

"Yeah…"

"Good. Do you need something?"

"Just you… I love Arata." Seconds after saying that, he fell asleep, making the other chuckle a bit.

"Have a good night, my sparkling prince. I love you too."

* * *

Hello again~~ I think that this was one of the things that i've written the fastest xD I just had this strong need okay don't judge me, we need more smut anyway. I really don't know what else to say so, uhhh i hope that it was a good smut xD  
Oh, yeah, I finally changed my twitter name so you can talk to me there too! DaiCrystal4 Feel free to talk to me or DM me to scream at me for this or whatever you want~  
I hope that you enjoyed it~


End file.
